Unfrozen
by Max Pilote
Summary: Once kind and caring, something horrible has twisted the prince of Mirkwood. When Estel arrives in Rivendell, Legolas shows immediate dislike for him. When he's kidnapped by a madman; Rivendell reluctantly seeks the help of the young prince.FINISHED!
1. Evaluations and First Impressions

Unfrozen  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Rating: PG-13 for intense situations and mild violence  
  
Disclaimers: First of all, I don't own the rights to Lord of the Rings. I just do this for fun and I'm sure many other people do it. Second, I toy with a few ideas that Tolkien seems to have left vague. It is known that Aragorn was raised in the house of Elrond under the name of Estel. Like many other fanfiction writers out there, I take it that meant Elrond was sort of a father to the young boy, since he was quite young (I think three). There is also an issue regarding Legolas's mother that is never touched. Me? I'm vague on the situation as well and it may confusion you. I think that Legolas's mother passed to the Undying Lands but he considers her dead. Last, we come to the part where Legolas and Aragorn are friends. Legolas seemed to know so much about him (going by the movie for a moment) that I just took them to be old friends. Last, and most likely least, I apologize for any spelling errors and grammatical errors. I also apologize for any inaccuracies in information. I'm pretty sure that covers it all.  
  
Spoilers: None because it's the first in the series! Yay!  
  
Archives: TDR Fantasy Forest (www.tdrfantasyforest.tk)  
  
Feedback: tdrfantasyforest@hotmail.com  
  
Series: Unnamed. Any suggestions? E-mail me!  
  
Summary: Once the kind prince of Mirkwood, something horrible has twisted and warped Legolas. When Estel arrives at Rivendell, the prince shows immediate dislike for him. When Estel is kidnapped, however, by a madman, Rivendell reluctantly enlists the aid of the young prince. Will Legolas save Estel, or let his hate for humans stop his from saving the poor human child?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Evaluations and First Impressions  
  
The beautiful spring day was doing so little to improve his mood, he felt the attempt was pathetic. One of his legs hung lazily off the window sill as he sat in the open window of one of the many rooms in Elrond's home.  
  
Elrond stood in the doorway where he had been silently watching the elf intently. He would not be here if something was not wrong with him; but the elf-lord found nothing in his outer appearance that revealed anything.  
  
So, he delved deeper...  
  
He looked past the outer shell to the soul of his visitor-to the person within his visitor. There was something disturbing within him. It was an emptiness consisting of fear and pain heavily mixed with sorrow.  
  
"It is indeed a joy to see you, Lord Elrond," said the elf, startling the elf-lord. "I must request, however, that you refrain from watching me where I cannot see you. It unsettles me."  
  
"Forgive me, Legolas," responded Elrond. "I meant no unrest to you. May I inquire as to how you possibly knew it was me."  
  
"Instinct, maybe?" suggested the elf, unsure of the answer himself. "Perhaps it is habit. You have the eyes that look right through people."  
  
"I suppose that unsettles you as much as my standing in silence?"  
  
"Of course. Do you know of someone who is unaffected by this?"  
  
"You prove a good point," responded Elrond with a smile.  
  
The wise elf-lord was still discovering peculiar things about the other's behavior. For one, Legolas did not face him once during their exchange. He also noted that his expression was always the same look that he had always held when he was bored with something. His eyes were constantly half- lidded, revealing little about him.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Elrond continued to speak, "I came to inform that I will not have much time to speak with you today. Therefore, I insist that you stay for a few more days when I will have time to speak with you."  
  
"Very well," said the prince, "it will give me time to speak with the twins."  
  
"It has been nearly twenty years since you last saw them, right?"  
  
"Twenty-three," corrected Legolas, "and I am sure they've got many stories for me."  
  
He never smiled.  
  
Elrond chuckled and nodded, "Very well, maybe next time we can sit down and have a more serious conversation."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," responded the son of Thranduil, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
As Legolas left, Elrond sat down in a chair near the window. The prince had changed so much since the days when he used to make regular visits to the twins. When the visits became more scarce, Elrond and his sons dismissed it as he father simply coming down on him again. Suddenly, he travels to Rivendell at his father's request to get help for something that no one can seem to figure out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elladan laughed as the boy tagged him.  
  
"Now you have to catch me, 'El!" cried the child playfully as he dashed away from the elf.  
  
Elrohir laughed as he watched the two run around. A few days ago, the child, a human child, had been brought to the care of Lord Elrond. He had lost both his parents, and gained a heritage that, if not protected, could destroy the poor boy. A foretold destiny was laid out before him, and it was up to them to make sure that he lived long enough to fulfill it.  
  
He turned, hearing soft footsteps growing closer and closer to him. A look of shock crossed the younger twin's face.  
  
"Legolas?" he exclaimed. "Where have you been lurking for the past...TWENTY YEARS?"  
  
Elladan picked up Estel and walked over to join his brother and old friend.  
  
"I've been...away," responded the prince, almost distantly.  
  
When the elf locked eyes with the small human child, the child recoiled. He clutched Elladan's sleeve tighter and buried his face in his chest, whimpering.  
  
"Who is this?" inquired Legolas.  
  
"This is Estel. He's our new brother. He's-"  
  
The boy's hair moved slightly and Legolas stepped back, letting out a low growl. "He's human!" he said angrily.  
  
"Legolas...what's-"  
  
Before the last of the question could escape the elf's lips, battle cries rang out as a group of ten people rushed the three elves.  
  
Elladan dodged a blade, still holding Estel against him. Elrohir also dodged the thrust of a blade, then spun to counter with his fists. To his surprise, there was nothing for his fist to connect with.  
  
All the men were swarming around Elladan for some reason unknown to the twins. His arms were full and he was unarmed, but this didn't bother him. In a graceful yet deadly dance, the elf dodge each swing and thrust of the multiple blades around him.  
  
His twin wrestled the blade from a particularly large man and rushed to help his older brother protect his younger one.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas stood off to the side, watching not the battle but a man standing on the sidelines as well. He wore an arrogant smirk on his face, as if he were so sure that he would succeed at whatever he was trying to accomplish with this. It was tempting for the elf to walk over and knock that smug, confident look of his face.  
  
He was distracted from his thoughts by other ones as he heard Elladan stifle a cry of pain. One of the five remaining men had stabbed his sword completely through Elladan's shoulder, the blade protruding a fraction of an inch away from Estel's temple. The sword was torn violently from his shoulder, throwing him to the ground. Estel started to cry. He attempted with no success to wriggle free of Elladan's weight.  
  
"Elladan!" cried Elrohir, rushing forward to help his brother. The hilt of a sword came down on the back of his head and he slumped over on top of Elladan.  
  
Legolas watched intently as one of the men scooped up Estel. Elladan looked out at the prince.  
  
"Help him, Legolas! Don't let them take him!" he pleaded.  
  
Legolas simply looked down at Elladan with uncaring eyes. The men began to walk off with Estel.  
  
"Please, Legolas!"  
  
The prince frowned, then turned, walking away from the scene.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" 


	2. Accusations

Chapter Two: Accusations  
  
Legolas peered out of the doorway from his perch on top of the bookshelf. The room he was in was dark, making it perfect for hiding from unwanted attention. When Elladan awoke, Legolas was sure he would come looking for the prince.  
  
If he had known this would happen, he would have stayed in the forest of Mirkwood. Still, he could always return. The window was clearly right there. If Elladan did not wake up soon, he could simply walk out the front gate. Once he reached the ford, there was almost no way they could catch him.  
  
The prince chuckled to himself. What was he so scared of? The human was not his concern, it was Elrond's. He could care less if it lived or died. He couldn't be expected to just forget the past! There was no way to just erase a memory.  
  
Footsteps echoed down the hallway as servants passed across the door, carrying Elladan and Elrohir with Elrond following closely behind. Legolas decided it to be safer if he stayed where he was.  
  
It scared Legolas, slightly, that he could remember a time when he would not have hesitated to help them. This time, he didn't hesitate either-he walked away. He was surprised as well, but only slightly.  
  
"He deserved it," the prince muttered to himself.  
  
More footsteps bounced off the walls of the empty hallway. He stiffened, wondering who it was. A dazed Elrohir stepped into the sight of the doorway. He turned as more footsteps came running at him. Elrond stood just out of sight, but Legolas knew it was him.  
  
"Elrohir," whispered the father softly.  
  
"We didn't protect him," said the younger twin, his voice sounding distant.  
  
"What happened? Exactly how did Estel get taken?" Elrond pressed further.  
  
"They grabbed him! We were caught off guard! We were outnumbered!"  
  
The elf-lord opened his mouth to respond, but a large clatter rang out, stopping him. It sounded as if a bowl had been tossed across a room very hard. Someone let out an exasperated cry. Elrond turned back and rushed off. Elrohir simply stood there, the dazed and confused look still on his face.  
  
Frowning, Legolas lowered himself from the bookshelf and walked over to the poor elf.  
  
"Come now," he said kindly, "let's get you to bed."  
  
"No," protested Elrohir, "I want to see Elladan."  
  
Reluctantly, Legolas agreed to take Elrohir there. The elf was still in shock from what had happened earlier, trying to regain his bearings after being hit so hard. Legolas knew Elladan was probably awake and enraged. He came into the room before Elrohir, and Elladan was immediately upon him. He had the prince by the neck, pinning him against the wall. Strangely, Legolas didn't put up any resistance.  
  
"I can't believe you have the nerve to face me!" exclaimed Elladan.  
  
Even as he stared the elf down, he didn't respond.  
  
"You have something to do with this, don't you? This is all your fault!" accused the eldest brother.  
  
Elrond rushed forward and pulled his son away from Legolas. "Calm down! Someone explain to me what is going on here!"  
  
Elladan had to be restrained as he explained the events of Estel's capture- how Legolas had simply watched, then walked away when Elladan pleaded for his help.  
  
The wise elf-lord looked at Legolas, who stood there with the same look of boredom he had when he was sitting in the window earlier that day. Maybe there was more behind that look than just boredom. Maybe it was remorse? Maybe it was fear? He couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Can you defend yourself against these accusations?" he asked.  
  
"If I did...who in here would believe me?" asked Legolas, instead of answering the question.  
  
A total of seven people were in the room. Not one spoke for Legolas.  
  
"Therefore," he continued, "I have nothing to say."  
  
Legolas turned to walk away, but two warriors came; one bound his arms behind his back while the other grabbed his forearm, leading him away.  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Elrond.  
  
"I am, too."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Send a messenger to Mirkwood. I request Thranduil to be informed of his son's current situation," commanded Elrond. "Have the patrols returned with tidings of Estel?"  
  
The servant standing before him simply frowned. Elrond sighed and dismissed the servant. It looked as if the elf-lord had not slept in days. In fact, he hadn't. It had been nearly three days since Estel had been taken. Worry took the place of sleep, his mind constantly worrying for his new son.  
  
Finding his son was not Elrond's only problem. He had to place guards at the door where Legolas was being held, to keep Elladan from hurting him. The prince was still stubbornly refusing to talk-about Estel and his own problems. It was impossible to break through his outer shell! He had to keep trying, though. Maybe he just wasn't asking the right questions.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Elrond returned to his seat in front of the fireplace, preparing for Legolas's trial tomorrow afternoon. His heart was going against all his instincts, telling him that Legolas was not guilty.  
  
Did Legolas know something about Estel? If he was there, he saw the men who took the boy! Maybe he could describe them. At least there would be something to start the search on.  
  
He sighed once more. The feeling of failure was so strong on him. He failed as a father, he failed as a healer. It was so strong, it wanted to crush him. He couldn't protect his son, he couldn't help Legolas, what could he do?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How long had he been confined to that room? Two days? Maybe three? Legolas had lost track of the time. It didn't matter anymore. He was going to be found guilty at his trial tomorrow and probably exiled, he was sure of it. There was nothing to prove that he was innocent, but his actions at the battle could create the illusion of him being guilty.  
  
It was nothing to him. He would go home, his father would punish him, and everything would be back to normal. Well, as normal as things were going to return to for the prince. He was missing so much from his life now-he felt so empty.  
  
Soft footfalls showed that someone was coming quietly down the hallway. They stopped before his door. Legolas stiffened and pulled himself into a crouched position on the bed. An elf clad in the robes of an Imladris servant stepped into the room with a tray of food.  
  
As soon as the door closed, however, he tossed the tray aside. The prince was actually expecting him to produce a knife from inside his robes.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, am I correct?" questioned the servant.  
  
"That you are, and you may be?" responded Legolas with a question of his own, but did not relax even the least bit.  
  
"Ryldor, sir," said his visitor with a courteous boy. "I came here to thank you."  
  
"Thank me? I do not recall doing anything worth gratitude."  
  
"But you have," he protested. "You walked away from the battle. It was a courageous thing, I think, to have walked away from your friends that way."  
  
"Funny, most would think it was cowardice," responded the prince. "What makes you think different?"  
  
"The way you did it, with pride in your step," said the elf. "You did it without turning back, with no remorse. Either you truly hate humans, or you are a master of your emotions. Allow me to shake the hand of the one who ensured my victory."  
  
There was hesitation in the moment before Legolas stepped from the bed and stood in front of the man whom he had aided. The man was obviously trying to flatter him, or was unintentionally trying to. He could see nothing in the man's actions that revealed anything. His expression revealed little save for the fact that he was overconfident. There was much about this man to be suspicious of. Reluctantly, he extended his hand.  
  
"You'll thank me later," said the elf.  
  
He pulled Legolas forward. Suddenly, the prince's world went dark... 


	3. Like You Used To

Chapter Three :: Like You Used To  
  
He could feel the soft spring breeze on his face as he finally came to. It felt as if the forest was closer to him, than when he was behind those walls. Finally, Legolas opened his eyes. Ryldor was sitting a good three feet away, the same arrogant smile on his face that Legolas was so tempted to wipe off anyway necessary.  
  
"How did I get out here?" asked the prince as he looked around at the forest around them.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to knock you out, but I thought it would be easier to get you out that way," explained the other elf. "You've been out for nearly two hours."  
  
He looked up and saw that the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"Only two?"  
  
"Maybe more, I lost track of time after a while."  
  
The prince stood up and frowned, "I suppose that you want some sort of payment for this, right?"  
  
"No! Of course not, sir," protested Ryldor. "It was just repaying you for your help."  
  
"I did not help you. I walked away! That is helping no one!" said Legolas slightly defensively.  
  
"I've heard of you. I used to be a citizen of Mirkwood. I saw your skills. Mine, in no way, can match yours in a battle. In a way, you did help me."  
  
"Still, I did not help you. The way you describe it, I spared you."  
  
Ryldor smirked and stood up. Legolas had not noticed his features before. He was the same height as the prince, slightly darker hair making it a golden-brown, and silver eyes that seemed empty and dark. The elf produced a knife, causing Legolas to step back. His muscles stiffened as all the elf's sense went alert. Even though this man had helped him, he was not about to place any trust in his actions.  
  
"Legolas, sir, please," said Ryldor calmly, "I simply want to help you."  
  
"Give me a reason trust you," commanded the prince, taking one step towards the madman.  
  
He threw the knife up, then caught the blade between his index finger and thumb. Ryldor held the handle out to the prince.  
  
"You and me...we're both the same. We've been through hard times, and yet we've survived. We've come out stronger.  
  
"I suppose that you would be more comfortable using one of your daggers, seeing as though you'd have the advantage of familiarity, but this was all the guard was carrying," he continued.  
  
Slowly, Legolas stepped forward and took a firm grip on the handle of the knife.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elladan punched the wall so hard, the skin on his knuckle tore open.  
  
"How could he have escaped! The door was never open, he had no weapons, there was no window the room, and he didn't even have a sheet!" exclaimed the older twin with a snarl.  
  
Elrohir patted him on the back. "According to the guards, it seemed like Legolas was really kidnapped. Whoever it was disabled the guards and carried an unconscious Legolas out," protested his brother.  
  
"What if it was just to make it look like he was kidnapped?" argued Elladan. "You saw the look on his face. He didn't care that he was being locked away! He didn't care when I accused him! This whole damn thing is ridiculous!"  
  
"But...Legolas used to be so..."  
  
"Used to be! He used to be kind! He used to be our best friend! Now, he's my worst enemy!" said Elladan angrily. "You can stand there and believe that there is some good left in his heart, but I won't! I'm going out to find that bastard, bring him back here, and beat him bloody! Forget the trial!"  
  
The elf ran out of the room, equipped as if he were hunting. His brother frowned.  
  
"In the past...would you have given Legolas a chance?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas stood there, staring down at the knife as Ryldor watched him intently.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go back to Rivendell," said the prince, looking back up at Ryldor.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" asked the elf in surprise.  
  
"The question is, are you trying to get me killed?" retorted Legolas. "We are nothing alike! You are a madman!"  
  
Ryldor frowned, "Are you telling yourself the truth?"  
  
"Are you willing to test your skills against me, Ryldor?"  
  
The elf frowned once more, then started to walk away. Legolas turned and began to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Elladan! Stop!" cried Elrohir, chasing his brother down the steps. "You're going at this the wrong way!"  
  
He stopped, then turned to his brother. "Very well, what do you suggest that I do 'Ro?"  
  
"If Legolas truly has something do to with this, then we need to concentrate on finding Estel," explained the younger twin. "We find Estel, then we find Legolas."  
  
Elladan followed his younger twin inside where they sat in the library.  
  
"Why do things need to be discussed in here?" asked Elladan.  
  
"So Ada does not overhear. Do you wish to worry him more over this?"  
  
The twin shook his head.  
  
"I have been searching these books," said Elrohir, gesturing to the shelves around them, "for any information on our brother's kidnapper. Sadly, only Ada's journals have yielded any useful information.  
  
"What does father have to do with any of this other than the fact that his adoptive son was taken?"  
  
"The man...err elf who kidnapped Estel, has a tragic history behind him. Ada tried to help him get over it, as I'm sure he was trying to help Legolas before this incident. Two years ago, he had been released from a slave trade in Bree after five years of imprisonment and torture."  
  
Elladan looked at one of the journals laying open on a table nearby, "But why kidnap Estel? I do not understand."  
  
"Sadly," replied Elrohir, "neither do I."  
  
The two sighed almost simultaneously. Maybe if they could just ask Elrond...no, they still did not want to trouble him. He would have no more information, though, seeing as though it was all written down in the journal. He was also off somewhere and the twins were not in the mood to try and find him.  
  
"How do you get into the head of a madman?"  
  
Elrohir and Elladan looked up.  
  
"Legolas," said Elrohir, "you are making a mistake returning here."  
  
"I decided to help you," responded the prince. He sat on top of a bookshelf much like habit. A reckless grin was on his face while the sun glinted off the blade of a knife he held loosely in his hand.  
  
"How can you look at me and say that? How can you look me straight in the eye and tell me that lie?" demanded Elladan indignantly.  
  
"I have no heart," responded the prince with a laugh.  
  
Elrohir muttered an agreement under hit breath, adding a few choice words of his own.  
  
Legolas laughed again and stared down at the two. His gaze was unsettling, arousing a suspicion in the both of them. "Do you desire my help?" asked the prince. "Remember, though, that I am doing this to settle a small score of my own, but something good may come to you."  
  
"Then tell us, Legolas, how does one get into the head of a madman?" asked Elladan, glaring suspiciously at the elf.  
  
"With the thoughts of a madman, of course," said the elf as if the answer was so obvious.  
  
"You are a madman, Greenleaf," retorted Elladan, not appreciating the tone in which Legolas had responded to his question.  
  
Elrohir gasped, "That's it! That's the answer!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas was laying back on the bed in his isolated quarters. He kept thinking of the things which Ryldor had said. Are you telling yourself the truth? Of course he was telling himself the truth! Then again, maybe he wasn't. Maybe Ryldor was right. Maybe he was really no better than the other.  
  
The prince was brought out of his thoughts when Elrohir entered the room. It was odd to see one twin without the other.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
He looked up at Elrohir and raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"What changed you?" he asked.  
  
"It is nothing that is of concern to you," stubbornly responded Legolas.  
  
"Why can't you be how you used to be? Why can't you act like the friend I had twenty years ago?"  
  
"Because I can't!" responded the elf defensively. "I cannot just forget the past! It is impossible for me to just put all this tragedy behind me! I will help you get the brat back, then I'm leaving."  
  
Elrohir frowned, "Must you?"  
  
"I need to." 


	4. Reflections

Chapter Four :: Reflection  
  
Reluctantly, Elladan handed Legolas his weapons. He still did not completely trust the elf, but it was not like he had a choice at the moment. The prince said that he would help them, and Elrohir seemed to trust him as well as Elrond.  
  
"You get one day before I follow. But," said Elladan, stopping Legolas before he could talk, "you are still taking a warrior with you. He can serve as your messenger. Send word back when you find Ryldor."  
  
"I know that it is hard for you to trust me," said Legolas, "but don't think I'm keeping that messenger."  
  
The twin scoffed and moved to the door. Elrohir chuckled softly, then looked back to Legolas.  
  
"Just try not to get hurt," he said.  
  
Legolas laughed and started to walk for the door. "If I get hurt, I won't be the only one."  
  
After Legolas had left, muttering under his breath about something the twins could not decipher, Elladan sighed in relief.  
  
"I better tell father to get the bandages ready," he said sadly.  
  
"Do you imagine that Legolas will actually save Estel?" asked Elrohir, staring off as the elf descended the steps of Rivendell.  
  
Elladan, who had been so against the notion of Legolas even leaving their sight, looked back to his brother and said, "To tell you the truth, I do. I believe that Legolas will defy all of our expectations and bring Estel back here safe."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was noon when Legolas came upon a small camp just recently abandoned. For a moment, he investigated the area, looking for anything they left behind. The only things he found were an empty quiver, the bones of an animal, and a sword. These were of little importance to the prince on his mission, therefore he decided to leave them.  
  
It took him several minutes to pick up the trail, for they had hid most of their tracks very well. When he found it, however, it was simple to follow. About another hour of travelling took him and the warrior with him to their new camp.  
  
There were three tents set up, two large ones and a small one off to the side. A fire had been prepared in the middle to cook dinner later. The two travelers dropped into a bush, spying through the twigs at the activity of the camp.  
  
They could not make their move until nightfall. Correction: Legolas could not make his move until nightfall. The guard lying next to him in the bushes would only hinder him and possibly give away his position.  
  
"Should I send word back that we've found the criminal?" asked the warrior in a whisper.  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No, we wait until nightfall when all is calm. Then, you can leave without being seen. 'Tis the best course of action. We would not want more people to become involved in this than need be."  
  
At the orders of Legolas, they lay in the bushes until nightfall.  
  
"Wait at least half an hour," said Legolas. "If I don't return, send word to the twins that their help is needed."  
  
"Do you believe you will need their help?" questioned the guard.  
  
"No, but I seem to be having quite a bit of bad luck as of late," responded the prince. He crept through the bushes and behind a tent without being seen.  
  
Now, that task at hand was finding out which tent Estel was being held in. It would not be difficult, the elf decided, to unearth this information.  
  
Keeping low to the ground, he crept behind one of the larger tents.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting, Ryldor," came an angry voice. "Decide what you're going to do with the boy!"  
  
"Patience, Rymir," responded Ryldor's voice, "for I was waiting for something. If you really are that anxious, then you can torture him. He is, after all, human and deserves it."  
  
"Ah, finally I get to have some fun of my own," said the cold voice of the one called Rymir.  
  
From the way they spoke to each other, he assumed they were brothers.  
  
Legolas moved to the side of the tent and peered around it to see an angry looking elf waking to the smaller tent. He assumed the enraged one was the Rymir he had heard talking, and that tent was where Estel was being held.  
  
By this time, the few men left from the battle a few days before had moved from the fire to the other large tent that was not occupied my Ryldor. This made it easier for the prince to move to the entrance of the little tent and watch this Rymir fellow.  
  
He saw the small adoptive son of Elrond curled up towards the back of the tent, bruised and bleeding, with his hands bound behind his back. It seemed like little Estel was being used as a punching bag for Rymir to vent all his frustration and anger in which he could not take out on Ryldor.  
  
Legolas looked back to the bushes and realized just how long he had been observing things. He needed to hurry. Removing one of his daggers from his quiver, he crept into the tent. The darkness did well to hide him as he moved silently to a corner. A well-placed blow could easily take out the large brute.  
  
Rymir nudged the boy with his foot. "Get up, brat," he said with a growl.  
  
Estel groaned and looked up at the elf with fear in his eyes. "I can't get up. My legs hurt," he said. "I can't get them to move."  
  
"Stop complaining, boy," he said with a frown. He picked the poor child up by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas rammed into him with his shoulder, sending him falling against the side of the tent after dropping the human. The tent collapsed, throwing Legolas's plans off.  
  
He grabbed Estel by the arm and pulled him out of the fallen tent. The prince knelt down and took off the child's bonds.  
  
"Do not worry, child," he said soothingly. "You will be safe soon."  
  
Rymir grabbed Legolas by the hair and jerked him back. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded angrily, throwing Legolas to the ground and pinning him there with a foot on his chest.  
  
"I believe it's obvious," responded the prince. He dug his knife into his assailant's leg, causing his to move away. "I'm just having a little fun."  
  
Legolas jumped to his feet and stood protectively in front of Estel. Rymir rushed at him. As he swung a punch right at the prince's face, but Legolas caught his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. All the clatter and commotion had brought Ryldor and the five remaining men had come out of their tents to see what exactly was happening.  
  
"You could have spared yourself the trouble, sir," said Ryldor as he spotted Legolas. "I thought of you as an ally, but I suppose I was wrong."  
  
"Yes," retorted Legolas, "you were wrong! I am not like you and I will never be like you!"  
  
He turned just as Rymir swung at him again. He did not, unfortunately, turn in time to block the attack. The blow hit him in his chest and he stumbled back.  
  
"Hillith! Escape!" yelled the prince, calling out to the guard who had been sent with him.  
  
The warrior knew almost immediately what he needed to do. He rushed through the clearing and grabbed Estel. He disappeared into the trees. Ryldor cursed.  
  
"You two, follow them! I want that human back," he commanded, gesturing to two of the nearby henchmen.  
  
They nodded and started to carry out his orders. One quickly fell to an arrow from Legolas's bow. The prince took the other out with his dagger.  
  
"Why don't we make your fight with me, Ryldor? He's nothing but a child," he said. "He has done no harm to you."  
  
"Listen to yourself, fool! You did not think that way when I first kidnapped the child. In face, I think I saw a smile on your face and I knew what you were thinking. You thought the same thing I did: he deserves everything he gets because he is a human. He is a mortal," said Ryldor, glaring coldly at the elf before him. "Have you forgotten what those men did to you?  
  
"I have dug up your past. For practically a month, they held you in that prison. The king put you through all that torture for a crime that you did not commit. Ah, but that wasn't the only reason. You and I both know that. He didn't like you because you were an elf.  
  
"Torturing you, however," continued Ryldor, "just wasn't enough for him. No, he killed your soon-to-be wife, taking your unborn child wit her. I do believe that is what pushed you over the edge. Isn't that what caused you to hate all men? You thought, after losing your mother, that you had finally found peace...only to have it torn from your grasp so easily. Isn't that what makes you just like me?"  
  
Legolas did not respond. He stared into Ryldor's eyes. After a long, awkward silence, he spoke.  
  
"When I was leaving Imladris, I saw Elrond sitting in his study. As I watched him, a single tear rolled down his cheek. The look on his face was so familiar. It was the same look my father wore on his face when he was worried about me," said the prince, staring down at the ground.  
  
He looked back up at Ryldor, "That is the sign of a father's love. It took me until just now to realize that. You see, I never got to give my child the love that my father gives me or that Elrond gives his own son. I realized that I have a heart; and my heart won't let me do that.  
  
"That," finished Legolas, "is why I am different than you. I have a heart."  
  
"If you're going to defy me, Legolas," said Ryldor, looking at him as he were now his worst enemy, "I will have to kill you." 


	5. Cliffhangers

Chapter Five :: Cliffhangers

Elrond rushed down the stairs and saw Elrohir standing by the gates.

"What bothers you, son?" he asked, noting the worried look that seemed to stay on his son's face.

"Elladan left several minutes ago, when I told him that I felt something was wrong, he rushed off," responded Elrohir, sighing heavily.

"I'll go get the bandages ready," the elf-lord said with a laugh, turning back to walk up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hillith stopped running to catch his breath. Since he grabbed Estel several minutes ago, the warrior had not stopped running. He was afraid that they had overcome Legolas and were now attempting to follow him.

He set the child down and smiled softly, "Do not worry, little one. You will be home soon."

"Hillith!" yelled a familiar voice.

He turned as Elladan rode into the clearing. A bright smile came to his face as he saw his little brother. Estel ran and hugged the twin.

"Where is Legolas?" asked Elladan as he looked back up at Hillith.

"He stayed behind...to make sure no one followed. I have not seen him since then." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Another punch pushed Legolas back against the tree. He was mistaken to think that he could take on four at a time, especially Rymir. He was short-tempered and extremely powerful. Each punch from him was almost equal to two of the others.

Rymir delivered a powerful kick to his gut and the prince fell. He pulled himself to his hand and knees, coughing up a little bit of blood. This beating had been going on for several minutes now, at Ryldor's request for Legolas to suffer greatly before he died.

"Do you recall the month you spent in that prison? Isn't this what they did to you almost everyday?" asked Ryldor in a cold tone.

Legolas growled and ducked a swing from one of the henchmen only to be met by a kick from another one. Rymir pulled him to his feet by the collar of his shirt then punched him again.

Ryldor stood over the prince as he attempted to cling to consciousness.

"'Twas a shame you decided to develop emotions," he said coldly, kicking the elf in his already bruised ribs.

He nodded to Rymir who picked up a large rock.

Elladan rushed through the trees and tackled Rymir; the rock fell less than an inch from the prince's head. Since Elladan had the element of surprise, overpowering the brute was easy. He hit the murderous psycho in the head with the butt of his dagger.

The twin jumped to his feet and turned to the three henchmen. "Rush me! I challenge you! Come now, are you scared?"

"He thinks that we're scared of an elfling like him. What a laugh!" said one in a boisterous tone.

Of course, in the spirit of a true fight, he was the first to rush Elladan. Sadly, he was the first to fall. The other two decided not to risk anything and fight him at the same time. It was not a fierce battle, but a drawn out one. Elladan would go to strike one, but the other would swing at him and he would be forced to block. The elf gained the advantage, however, when Legolas was able to pull himself to his feet and knock out one of the men. Elladan quickly dispatched of the other and turned to face Ryldor.

He wasn't there.

Elladan turned back to Legolas; "He's gone!"

"I see that," responded Legolas dryly.

"Now is not the time to start this, Legolas," said the twin.

The prince laughed and started walking the way Hillith had gone.

"Where are you going?" asked Elladan.

"To find Ryldor."

"Do you think you can fight him in your condition?" remarked the other as he followed the prince out of the clearing and through the forest.

"I fought you," answered Legolas stubbornly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Elladan! Come quick! Legolas needs help!" cried Elrohir, looking through the window.

Elladan jumped through and started to run alongside his brother. "What happened?"

"He got into a fight with Celondir, but he has all his friends with him! I came to get you because I knew we would have to hold off all the other boys!"

They hurried through the halls and over to the falls where Elrohir had last seen Legolas and Celondir. The twins' suspicions were sadly correct. The prince was already on his knees, looking pretty beat up while Celondir and another boy kept pushing him around. It looked as though the elf had put up a good fight, because Celondir had a bloody nose while one of the other boys had a cut across his cheek from a rock Legolas had thrown at him when he attempted to grab the prince.

"You dirty, cheating bastard!" exclaimed Elladan as he punched Celondir in the face, causing the boy to stumble back.

"Stop it!" cried Legolas, forcing himself to his feet. "Our fight isn't over, Celondir!"

"Legolas, this is pointless! You can hardly stand up."

"I'm standing now, Elladan. Move."

"No!" retorted the eldest twin as he stood in front of the prince.

"Elladan, I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't move I will," threatened Legolas.

"Give it up!" responded Elladan angrily. "I know this is a matter of pride, but is it worth the beating?"

"Now it's revenge," said Legolas, pushing Elladan out of his way.

He rushed at Celondir, but Elladan tackled him.

"I warned you," said Legolas as he was pulled to his feet. "Get off me!"

Elladan threw him down on the ground again, "I'm protecting you, you insolent elf!"

Elrohir stood between the two as they tried to go at the other's throats. He tried to calm them down, but they weren't listening.

"He's too stubborn!" said Elladan.

"I don't need a mother, 'Dan! Now stay out of my way!" responded Legolas.

Elladan pushed Elrohir out of the way and swung at Legolas, who ducked the blow and hit him the gut. The twin brought up his knee and hooked Legolas in the face, then kicked him away.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Elrond rushing over. Celondir and his group fled the scene while Elladan and Legolas continued to fight. Only when Elrond stood in the middle did they stop.

"Legolas, your father is not going to be pleased with your behavior. I am not pleased with you two either," he began with is lecture. "You should not have been fighting, Legolas. Elladan, you should not have been fighting Legolas. Elrohir, you should have come and gotten me instead of your brother. It is unlikely that I am going to beat Legolas up because he won't listen to me." He had to stop however, when the prince collapsed against Elrohir. The beatings he took from Celondir, his group, and Elladan tore him up very badly.

As Elrohir helped him walk back to Elrond's home, he looked at Elladan.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just got carried away after his friends jumped into the fight. I could have easily taken Celondir." 

Elladan laughed, "You do not need to apologize, but next time you need to let me help you. I might not have to beat you so hard."

"You make a great older brother," said Legolas with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryldor tossed Hillith's body aside and grabbed Estel. He smirked and started to walk away. His attempt was halted when Legolas came out of the forest before him and stood with an evil smirk on his face.

"Thought you could run away from me, didn't you?" remarked the prince with a cold laugh.

"You thought I was insane," muttered the elf. He put a knife to the child's throat. "Any closer, I'll kill him."

Legolas grabbed the knife from him quickly and tossed it to the side. Elladan started to come up behind Ryldor, but the elf suddenly took off. With a loud curse, the prince ran after him. Despite his injuries, he was gaining on the kidnapper.

Elladan was not far behind them, but it had taken him a very small moment to gather what had happened. He assumed they were heading for the falls, as he could hear the sound of running water nearby.

Ryldor had lead them to the Terrace Path and continued to follow the Bruinen west. Several minutes later, they were at Stone Bridge, but he did not cross it. Instead, he kept running towards the falls, as Elladan had suspected.

Several times during the chase had Legolas come close to just being bale to reach and grab his tunic. Every time, however, Ryldor would turn and swing at the prince, each time targeting a stab wound he had gained from Rymir or another injury that could be aggravated in such a way. He had actually succeeded in hitting him three times. 

Finally, they stopped at the edge of the falls. Legolas took his bow and fired two arrows into the air. One found its way into the madman's shoulder and the other into his arm. He was forced to drop Estel.

"You're a nuisance, Legolas Greenleaf," said Ryldor angrily.

The elf smiled at those words; "I was waiting for you to say that."

He had been backed to an edge that jutted out over the falls. There was no place for him to go besides down. Legolas suspected that he was too much of a coward to jump, therefore he lowered his weapons. Then, a cracking sound alerted the both that the ledge was far too unstable to hold him much longer. Having not the heart to let the bastard fall, either, the prince offered his hand to Ryldor.

"That ledge is unstable. You'll fall," he explained.

The elf was reluctant, but he took Legolas's hand. He pulled Ryldor off the ledge just as the part he had been standing on collapsed.

Ryldor looked down, then up at him.

"Your heart is too big," he said.

Legolas nodded solemnly then grabbed Ryldor's neck. "I'm sorry, but I can't have you attacking me anymore," said the elf with a frown. After he had passed out, Legolas laid Ryldor off to the side.

Elladan came over to the prince and sighed, "I thought you were going to stay evil."

"Eventually, I become like him. I couldn't do that."

"HELP!"

The two elves turned and saw Estel hanging off a small ledge just off the edge of the cliff. When Ryldor dropped him, he had rolled off the cliff and onto the small ledge. He had been unconscious then, but when he woke up, he panicked and fell off the edge. Now the small child was holding on for dear life.

Legolas dropped to his knees near Estel and reached for him.

"Take my hand," he said softly.

"But you scare me!" cried Estel defiantly.

"I will not hurt or scare you, alright?" he said with a smile. It was the first time Elladan had seen him smile since the prince had arrived in Rivendell. 


	6. Forgive

Chapter Six :: Forgive  
  
Estel took Legolas's hand. Smiling, the prince held him protectively against him after pulling the child up.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright now," he whispered soothingly to the crying child. "The nightmare is over. Your brother will take you home and you can see your father again."  
  
Elladan smiled and stood next to the two. "It's impossible to hate him, right?" remarked the twin.  
  
Legolas laughed and gave Estel to Elladan, "Just take him home and stop messing with me."  
  
"Wait, you aren't coming?"  
  
Legolas didn't answer. He turned away to keep from his gaze.  
  
"Answer me, damnit! Why aren't you coming back with me?" demanded Elladan.  
  
"I'll come back, just not right now. I need to get away."  
  
"And where will you go? How far could you possibly get in your condition?"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth as if to answer, but was stopped. Ryldor tackled him, throwing them both extremely close to falling over the falls. The elf's knee fell on a stab wound in Legolas's side, sending pain through his body. It was just enough for Ryldor to get his hands on Legolas's knife and put it to his throat.  
  
"I told you that I would have to kill you," he said, glaring angrily at the elf under him.  
  
"Maybe some other time," retorted Legolas. They rolled across the ground and Legolas was now on top, trying to wrestle the knife from his assailant's hands.  
  
Elladan started to walk towards Legolas to help him, but stopped when Ryldor stabbed the knife into his chest. The fight stopped and Ryldor rolled to where he was the one with the advantage.  
  
"Good-bye, Legolas," he said with smirk.  
  
With his last bit of strength, Legolas grabbed Ryldor's shirt and rolled backwards. It threw both elves off the cliff. The prince, however, managed to grab a ledge, but Ryldor grabbed his leg.  
  
The eldest son of Elrond rushed over and reached for Legolas's hand.  
  
"Come on! Let me pull you up!" he exclaimed.  
  
Legolas simply smiled at him. "I can't hold on much longer..."  
  
"Then let me pull you up! Legolas?" "You are a great big brother."  
  
The prince let his hand slip from the ledge and he fell into the mist below, taking Ryldor with him.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond rushed down the stairs and his two sons, the oldest and youngest. He noticed, however, that Elladan was crying. It was strange and heartbreaking to see him cry.  
  
"Elladan, what is wrong?" questioned the elf-lord.  
  
"It's Legolas. He's not coming back," said Elladan, setting down Estel.  
  
Elrohir stepped onto the top step, "Legolas had told me he wasn't going to come back."  
  
"What do you mean? Did he start his journey home?" asked Elrond, searching for an answer from either one of them.  
  
"No, Legolas fell over the falls!" cried the elfling as his father led him inside.  
  
"Now, tell me what exactly happened," said Elrond as he led his son to his chambers.  
  
"We thought Ryldor was unconscious, but he wasn't! He attacked Legolas and stole his knife," explained the distraught Elladan. "They fought for a moment, trying to get the knife from one another, but in the end Ryldor got it and stabbed him! As a last resort, Legolas took them both over the falls."  
  
Elrohir chuckled slightly, surprising Elrond and Elladan. "He's gone over the falls before. I went with him. We both lived."  
  
"We wouldn't be able to find him before he succumbed to his injuries," said his twin sadly.  
  
Elrond nodded, reluctantly agreeing with his son.  
  
Estel looked up at Elrond and frowned, "Why isn't Legolas coming back? Can't he swim?"  
  
A small smile came to the elf-lord's face, "Yes, he can, but it's far more complicated than that..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It seemed as though a blanket of sorrow had fallen over Rivendell. Elladan had a hard time trying to explain to Estel what happened to Legolas.  
  
"What does dying mean?" asked Estel the night Elladan was trying to tell him of death.  
  
"It's where you stop moving and breathing. Basically, it's like falling asleep and never waking up again. And you never get to see or talk to the people you love again. They never get to see you and they spend all their time missing you but you can't be there to tell them that it's all right because you're dead!  
  
"He probably died thinking I still didn't trust him," muttered Elladan.  
  
Estel frowned and threw his arms around Elladan. "Is 'Dan going to die? I don't want 'Dan, or 'Ro, or Ada to die," said the small child. "I want to be able to talk to you forever. I don't want you not to see me again! I want to be able to see you, too! Please don't die!"  
  
Elladan held his brother against him and smiled slightly, "Do not worry, Estel. Neither of us are going to die."  
  
"Why did Legolas die?" asked the curious child.  
  
"Because he had a heart and his heart made him do what was right."  
  
Elrohir was helping Elrond with a letter to Thranduil.  
  
"This has to be one of the hardest things," Elrond had remarked while discussing what they were to tell the king of Mirkwood. "It's hard to tell a father that his son died, especially when he was the last thing left for him."  
  
"At least it was a valiant death," commented Elrohir in response. "In the end, he was not as evil as we thought he was."  
  
As hard as it was to tell the family, it was hard to cope with. It was as if the prince had left a void before he left. Elrohir seemed to find some hope in thinking that he would return, remembering how they thought Legolas and himself were dead when they went over the fall almost fifty years ago. When the sun set and the family took their dinner, all hope had left him.  
  
"I can't stand it!" cried Elladan, finally let out all his pent up anger. "I never got ask him to forgive me!"  
  
"Elladan," started Elrohir, "I am sure that Legolas knew you were sorry. He probably would have forgiven you."  
  
"He would have, but he can't!" exclaimed his twin. "He can not forgive me because he is dead!"  
  
"Well," said Estel, almost as if he were an adult, "I don't think Legolas is dead. I can feel it here." He pointed to his heart. "He's alive."  
  
The eldest son sighed, "I'm not hungry."  
  
"You can't just starve yourself because Legolas is gone!" said Elrohir angrily.  
  
"I don't want to hear your lectures, brother," responded Elladan curtly. "Just leave me alone tonight, alright?"  
  
When he turned to the door, he let out a small surprised outcry. Everyone turned to the door. Silence engulfed the room as everyone froze from shock.  
  
Leaning against the door, soaked from the river and rain, was Legolas. He looked extremely exhausted, but it could have been contributed to the horrible injuries that were apparent due to the many bloodstains all over the prince.  
  
"See! I knew he wasn't dead!" exclaimed Estel with a smile.  
  
"Legolas? Is that really..."  
  
"Surprise," he said with a weak smile.  
  
As he started to fall, but Elladan rushed forth and caught him.  
  
"I forgive you," he whispered weakly. 


	7. Waking Up

Chapter Seven :: Waking Up  
  
The small family was gathered together in the room Legolas was placed in. For almost an hour now, Elrond had been trying to help the battered elf. To anyone else, the outlook would have been bleak, but not to Elrond and his sons. Legolas had pulled himself out of the water after falling down a waterfall. Then, he trekked all the way to Imladris. They were almost certain that Legolas would pull through this.  
  
Elladan was half-asleep in his chair when Elrond finally stood up and sighed heavily.  
  
"I've done all I can," explained the elf-lord, a bit of sorrow in his voice. "There is only one thing left to do, and that is wait."  
  
"Go to bed, Ada. I can look after Legolas," said his eldest son. "You have taught me enough."  
  
His father nodded and left the room. Elladan replaced his father in the chair next to Legolas's bed. It was strange, watching him sleep with his eyes closed. The prince looked so peaceful.  
  
"You have to wake up," said Elladan with a slight laugh. "We still have to tag team Celondir. I thought he was gone, too, but he's not. I saw him the other day. I've been seeing a lot of him for the past two years, and he hasn't changed. I think two of his friends went to Lothlorien. I'm not sure."  
  
Estel looked over at Elladan. "Why are you talking to Legolas? Can he hear you?" asked the curious child.  
  
"I do not know. I have never really thought about it. 'Tis a very rare occasion that someone is brought to Rivendell in a state such as this. So far, actually, it has never been a close friend of mine."  
  
"What if they don't wake up?"  
  
"Then they have died."  
  
"I don't think Legolas is going to die," stated Estel plainly.  
  
"And why do you think that?" questioned Elladan.  
  
"Because he said everything was going to be fine. If he dies, everything can not be fine. Therefore, he will not die."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several slow days went by. Elrond was successful in getting back to his daily routine. He did, however, come and sit with his sons. The three boys were constantly in the room in which Legolas was recovering.  
  
After about five days, their waiting proved worthwhile. They weren't awake, however, to notice.  
  
Estel sat in the room alone. It was very late, and his brothers were already asleep. His little mind was wondering off when he heard a strange rustling. A bright smile came to his face when he looked over and saw Legolas finally waking up!  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes. Sometimes, he wished he could stay unconscious. The headaches that followed were hell. Not moving too much, he managed to look around the room. It was dark, meaning he woke up at night. The twins were asleep.  
  
The little child crawled across the bed and sat near Legolas. He smiled brightly at the elf, which startled him a little. He was expecting Estel to be afraid of him, not waiting for him to wake up.  
  
"Estel? Why are you not asleep? It is very late," said the prince.  
  
"Because I was waiting for you to wake up! Now everything is fine!" responded the human child happily.  
  
The elf laughed and sat up. He met Estel's questioning gaze. "What bothers you?" he asked.  
  
"How did you make it all the way back to Imladris without dying? You fell down pretty far," responded the boy.  
  
"It's a special thing that I can do," said Legolas. He was really just trying to find a quick explanation that would not lead to more questions.  
  
Sadly, his attempt failed. "A special thing that you do? Almost dying is a special thing?"  
  
He laughed and ruffled Estel's dark hair. "No, being able to survive on only hope is a special thing," he said with a smile. "I knew that everyone would be sad if I died, so I came back."  
  
"Do you know if I can do a special thing?" asked Estel.  
  
"Yes you can," responded Legolas. "You can bring out the good in anyone and brighten an awful day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You brought the good out in me."  
  
Estel smiled brightly. For the third time, Legolas smiled.  
  
"You need to get to bed, Estel. It is very late," said the prince, basically rewording his phrase from before.  
  
"Can I spend the day with you tomorrow?" asked the boy with a smile.  
  
"Of course. What do you want to do?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Can you teach me how to shoot a bow? I heard Elladan talking to you when you were asleep and he said that you were really good. I only have a toy bow, but that does not mean that I can not learn," explained Estel.  
  
"We will have to see what Lord Elrond says, but I promise, if not tomorrow, then someday," said the prince. "Now, off to bed with you or you will be tired to learn anything."  
  
Estel smiled and curled up next to the elf. Before Legolas could protest, the boy was asleep. He pulled the blanket over him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Estel."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elladan and Elrohir woke up a few hours after sunrise. Their little brother was still lying asleep next to Legolas. Elrond walked in to suggest that the boys get some breakfast as Elladan picked up Elrohir.  
  
Everyone suddenly froze.  
  
All eyes on the room, save for Estel's, were on Legolas as he woke up and looked at them.  
  
"Good morning?" he said, slightly uncertain why he was being stared at like that.  
  
"You're awake?" asked Elrohir, astounded.  
  
"Actually, I woke up last night, but I was still tired. After convincing Estel to sleep, I fell asleep as well," explained the prince.  
  
Elladan smiled and laughed, "Legolas! You are more trouble than you're worth!"  
  
Elrond laughed, "Well, as long as he is awake, he might as well join us for breakfast. That is, if he is feeling up to it."  
  
The prince laughed, then stood up unsteadily. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"I think we've done enough of that during the last few days," responded Elrohir, standing near Legolas in case he fell.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estel awoke to the smell of bread. He opened his eyes and saw Legolas kneeling next to his bed.  
  
"You missed breakfast, not that it was much more than fruit," said the prince. "I saved you some bread."  
  
The boy sat up and took the bread thankfully. "Did Ada say I could learn to shoot a bow today?" he asked after finishing the food.  
  
Legolas smiled, "Get your bow." 


	8. Promises

A/N: Before the LAST chapter of Unfrozen gets underway, I want to thank the many people that reviewed it! You people are wonderful! I want some special thanks to go to the following people:  
  
Leggylover03: Rhonda, you rock! Thank you so much for reviewing at both ff.net and the MC list! You are the greatest fan ever!  
  
And the following for reviewing every chapter: annakas, lulu bell, Crystal Cold Tears!  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight :: Promises  
  
"Aim a little higher," instructed Legolas.  
  
"Is this good?" asked Estel, anxious to shoot.  
  
The prince nodded and the boy let his toy arrow fly. It fell just a few inches short of the target. Still, Legolas congratulated him.  
  
"You are getting better," he said. "That was closer than the last."  
  
Elrond was standing nearby, watching the two. The human and elf had grown so close together. Estel was the only person who had been able to penetrate the shell Legolas had locked himself in.  
  
The arrow made a small thud as it hit the bottom of the target. Legolas clapped lightly for Estel. "That was great! You learn quickly, Estel," he commented.  
  
The child giggled and hugged Legolas. It surprised the prince, but he quickly adjusted. Estel turned and ran to his father, throwing his arms around the elf-lord's legs.  
  
"Did you see what I did, Ada? Did you see?" he asked, proud of himself.  
  
"Yes," responded Elrond, "and I am very proud of you."  
  
"Legolas helped me, too! Don't tell Elladan, but I think Legolas is better," said the human child with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Go on and clean up. Lunch will be ready soon," said Elrond.  
  
He laughed lightly as his adoptive son rushed off. Legolas walked by him, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You've come a long way in the last few days," said the elf-lord.  
  
"No, not really. I've just pushed everything away," responded the prince.  
  
"You'll have to face everything again one day. You can't run away forever," warned Elrond.  
  
"I know, but I want to hide as long as I can. It hurt.when I reached down to help Estel. He refused me at first, saying that he was scared of me," explained Legolas. "I told my father that once and the look in his eyes just about killed me."  
  
The elf-lord nodded, "Very well. Oh, and be careful. Don't let the twins drag you into anything."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ada? Where did Legolas go? I saw him, then I turned away. When I looked back, he was gone," explained the child.  
  
"Well, he's probably resting before he leaves."  
  
"What? Legolas is leaving?" exclaimed Estel, almost offended. He bolted down the hallway. Within seconds, he was in Legolas's room. The boy pounced on the elf. "You have some explaining to do!"  
  
The elf opened one eye and chuckled, "What is bothering you?"  
  
"Ada told me that you are leaving!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "When were you going to tell me this?"  
  
"After I got some sleep. I am tired," stated Legolas.  
  
The child frowned, "But you've been here so long."  
  
"My Ada wants me home," explained the prince.  
  
"Does he miss you?" asked the boy.  
  
Legolas shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know? He's your Ada! He's supposed to miss you!"  
  
The elf stood up after setting Estel on the floor. He picked up his pack, ruffled the child's hair, and then started to leave.  
  
"Wait, you are not even going to say good-bye?" exclaimed Estel, slightly offended.  
  
"I wasn't really leaving," responded the Legolas. "I just need some fresh air."  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" cried the boy indignantly. "I don't like it when you do that kind of thing!"  
  
"You are a very unique person," said Legolas with a slight chuckle.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three brothers had gathered on the steps to bid their friend farewell. It was a sad moment, actually, to watch them. The four had grown really close.  
  
Estel, of course, was taking it hard. He was only three. He didn't understand why Legolas had to go.  
  
"But what if you don't come back?!" he asked, alarm in his voice.  
  
Legolas laughed as he knelt down in front of the child. "You trust me, right?"  
  
Estel nodded.  
  
"I promise to come back in three months," he said. "Exactly three months. I want you to wait right here on these steps and watch for me."  
  
Tears started to roll down the boy's cheeks, and the elf frowned.  
  
"Now don't do that. You'll make me, cry, too," he said with a laugh, gently wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.  
  
Estel hugged him and buried his face in shirt. "I'm going to miss you!" he cried.  
  
"I promised to come back," repeated Legolas.  
  
Elladan smiled, "You've changed a lot since you arrived here two months ago. I am sorry to have doubted you."  
  
"I never lost faith in him," stated Elrohir smiling, and it was true.  
  
"You three are the brothers I never had. When I return, you better be ready," responded Legolas with a mischievous look in his eye.  
  
He turned and started to walk away, heading home. The elf looked back once and smiled at Estel, "Remember. Three months, I want you waiting right there on those steps."  
  
"I promise!" cried the child. "I'll be right here!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a beautiful autumn day just as it had been exactly three months ago. Elrond looked over the balcony and saw Estel sitting on the steps, waiting as he had promised. He smiled, happy that child was able to help Legolas. The elf-lord was still clueless as to what had changed Legolas so much within the twenty years he was gone, but decided not to dwell on it. The prince was happy now...wasn't he?  
  
Estel watched the horizon, waiting impatiently for any sign of his friend. The last three months had gone by so slowly. It was fun playing with Elladan and Elrohir, but he wanted so much to see Legolas again. They were such great friends now.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir came onto the steps of Rivendell right when Estel caught glimpse of what he had been waiting for. The twins smiled as the boy rushed towards Legolas, who was walking through the gates.  
  
"Legolas! I was waiting, just like I promised," said the child, hoping Legolas would be proud of him.  
  
The elf smiled and ruffled his hair, "I knew you would." 


End file.
